An Old Friend
by The Pyro 720
Summary: Warning: This story has made up characters that may affect the storyline. The story takes place after the events of volume 2 episode 5. Pyrrha storms off after she notices that Jaune is clueless about her crush on him. She runs into some trouble and ends up in the infirmary where she meets a boy who claims to be her best friend from Sanctum.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Weiss. It just had to be Weiss. Of all the people in this school it had to be Ice Queen that he had a crush on. Pyrrha had just finished training with Jaune and was now angry that he could not get the slightest clue that she wanted him to ask her to the dance. As soon as we finished training, Jaune grabbed his guitar and bolted off to ask Weiss again.

"He's going to fail again and again!" I shouted as I came stomping into the room.

"What's up with you tonight?" asked Nora.

"Nothing," I quickly replied. "I'm going to take a walk."

I walked around the school while silently cursing Jaune. "Why is he such an idiot!" After a few minutes I calmed down and thought about the situation. I've never been so aggravated about something like this before. So I continued to walk around the school trying to clear mind until I realized some people were following me. I turned around and asked them "D you need something?" Immediately I was attacked. The first person lunged at me with her dual pistol knives and I swiftly stepped out of the way and threw me spear at her. With the boost of the gun shot from the butt of the spear, it impaled her straight in the shoulder and nailed her against the wall. "One down, two to go," I thought. That's when I realized that these three people were some of the "students visiting for the Vytal festival. "What were their names again?" I thought while trying to dodge out of the way of what seemed to be witchcraft. "Wait a minute, it's that Mercury guy and two of his friends." Questions raced through my head as I blocked and parried all the attacks with only my shield. "Why were these people attacking me. Did they want to eliminate me so that the competition would be easier in the tournament, or were they criminals." CRACK! A bolt of lightning summoned by the second girl struck a few feet away from me destroying the pavement. Immediately, I could hear the clamor of the other students and teachers rushing towards my area to investigate. I turned around to see if a teacher was near by to help. Biggest mistake. I was kicked straight in the chest by Mercury and flew back a few feet hitting the wall behind me and passing out.

The next morning I woke up in the infirmary not remembering any events from the night before except being attacked. As soon as I sat up, I noticed someone rush up to me. At first I thought it would be Professor Goodwitch, then I realized that the person was taller. Could it be Jaune? I got my hopes to high up. It was not anyone from her team, nor was it any of her friends either. It was this random Asian boy.

As he approached me asked me "Herro, how you feel. I'm just kidding, I don't talk like that."

There was something about this bouy that she recognized. Something that just made her feel nostalgic.

"Where's the nurse? Where's the doctor? How are you qualified to be caring for me? In fact who are you?" I questioned him.

"Umm... one, the nurses and doctors here are no where near as good as I am, two, I'm not, and three, you don't recognize me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I responded.

"It's a'ight bae," he responded.

Thats when she realized that her top was off and she was covered in bandages. She looked down and frowned. Thats when the Asian guy started to explain to her why she was bandages.

"You got lucky," he said. "The bullets you were hit with were not made to kill. Only to stun. Buuuttt you were still hit by its shrapnel. So I did a little "surgery" and removed them. Don't worry, I didn't gat a boner while doing it."

"Who ever you are, just know that I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted both embarrassed and infuriated. This dude looked at my breast!

"Calm down Pyrrha, I kinda saved your life."

How did he know my name? There was something about him that seemed familiar. "I'm still going to make you suffer at this school though," I responded. "By the way I didn't catch your name. What is it."

"You still don't know who I am? Are you serious? I'm the boy who set his pants on fire trying to impress you on the first day of school at Sanctum."

"Doesn't ring a bell," I answered.

"I'm the guy that actually built Miló and Akoúo̱ even though you were suppose to build your design yourself. The guy the sucked at combat until you helped me out! You don't remember me?!"

"I'm helping Jaune right now..." I said confused.

"The first guy you helped out."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about you."

"I was your best friend at Sanctum. We did every thing together for years upon years. How could you not remember me?" I could begin to hear the aggravation in his voice, but deep he felt hurt. Like something so important had been taken away from him. Me. "If you try to think back hard enough maybe I'll come to your mind." he responded. As soon as he finished, he left swiftly, slamming the door behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hated the feeling of being immobile. I had been in this infirmary for a week now. Every day would be the same thing. When I woke up the Asian guy would be there. He would talk to me for awhile and try to help me remember who he was. After failing for a hour or two, he would just get frustrated and leave. 30 minutes after he left, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and team RWBY would come and visit me, asking me how I was doing and telling me about what went on yesterday. Every hour, the Asian guy would come back again and keep me company. Some how he didn't have anything better to do. Sometimes he would zone out stare at me for a few minutes before coming back to reality. During these moments, I would look into his eyes and attempt to try to remember who he was. Everyday was pretty good until night came. The Asian guy would have to change my bandages. This to hours to complete. I would make him close his eyes while doing it, but that didn't always work out. It's not easy applying bandages with your eyes close. Lets just say, he went to sleep every night in more pain than the day before. Especially his balls.

Another day passed and I was beginning to feel sick of the infirmary.

"I don't mean to be rude but I've been here for days," I complained. "When am to leave?"

"Sorry," He responded. "Doctor's orders."

"Wait... but aren't you..." I started, but he cut me off.

"So, did you know that at one part, other students at Sanctum started shipping us?"

"What?" I shouted "No way! I could never see us..." I started until I saw a small hurt look on his face. "Never-mind"

"It started to get weird and people were beginning to do more than make a joke about it here and there. So the school held an assembly and told all students to stop, otherwise they would be suspended for a week or two." As he finished I just sat there in the awkward silence thinking about what he just said until he had to break the silence. "This one time when everyone was walking back to their dorms from sparring, I was shoved into the girls locker room and showers. I thought it was an accident at first, but then I saw you showering and I instantly realized that it was all set up and shut my eyes as tight as possible and tried to get out as I heard you screaming at me, but they were reinforcing the door from the outside. Yeah... I'm sorry about that."

"Haha, it's okay. I remember that." I said.

"WAIT! What did you just say?" he instantly shouted. "You just said I remember! This is amazing! Do you remember how we first met and became friends? Never-mind lemme tell you instead. So, it was the first day of school and the most possible cliché thing happened to us. You tripped and fell on me, yadda yadda ya, but this is were it gets interesting. I caught a whiff of your perfume and was about to sneeze when you off me. Then some random girl runs up to me, pushes you out of the way and reaches down to help me up, and right then and there, I sneezed all over her. The funniest part is that because my semblance is pyrokinesis (the ability to control fire) and I have not yet learned how to control it, I sneezed fire and set her hair on fire. You then helped me up saying 'Lucky that wasn't me I would killed you for that. By the way, I'm Pyrrha.' and I responded 'Haha, what a coincidence my name's Pyrros, hence my semblance. I guess thats not really a coincidence, our names just have the same root.' "

Upon hearing his name, I started sobbing. He had gotten through to me. I remembered him now. I promised myself when I left Sanctum to completely forget about him so that my emotions would not get in the way of my dream, which was to train at Beacon. Now that he was here all of her problems were solved.

As she continued to cry remembering all the good times they had together, he was trying to comfort her. Right then she heard the rest of her team and team RWBY sprint into the room. Jaune swiftly grabbed Pyrros by the collar and barked at him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! Don't ever mess with my team!" Being the idiot that he was sometimes Pyrros said nothing. Jaune ran over to me and asked me what was wrong. At this point I was too emotional to say anything so I just continued sobbing. Jaune stomped back over to Pyrros and challenged him "Tomorrow during Prof. Goowitch's class I'm challenging you to a duel."

"That idiot!" I thought. "Jaune could never beat Pyrros. I taught him everything I knew at Sanctum, and I'mm willing to bet he taught himself a few new things when I left. Jaune was going to loose and she new it. There was just no stopping him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The ending part of this chapter is in Rwby Season 2 Episode 6. So if you wanna hear what Jaune said go watch it.**

"Why can't everyone get along," I thought. "Nothing can ever be perfect." I was happier than ever to have Pyrros here with her, but I was infuriated with Jaune and his headstrong attitude. He just had to prove that he was good enough. I just sat there and sighed. Just then, I heard Pyrros yell something to a nurse from the hallway and walked into her room sweating.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the time to hang out a little today, there's just so many students coming in with injuries. Apparently there's some kid from some other school that has been beating everyone. He's ruthless. He's beating kids even after they've fallen on the ground and ave clearly lost. He doesn't stop til' Prof. Goodwitch steps in. I hope they ban him from sparring. I'm dealing with so many broken limbs and stab and slash wounds. We could probably take him though, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah no problem," I responded. I hope Jaune has not sparred with this guy yet. He can barely handle Cardin. I wanted to change the subject so I asked him "When do I get out again? Not that I want to leave you or anything, just wondering."

"You should be good tomorrow," he responded. "Good thing to cuz you need to prep for that dance on Sunday. Speaking of which..."

I cut him off right there "I'm sorry, but I'm planning to go alone."

"Whoa," he said "I was about to say I don't I'm off so I'll have to ask Prof. Ozpin. Theres still be kids in the infirmary." "But really, you wouldn't want to go with me if I asked you?" he said sounding a bit hurt. "Never-mind, you can leave now. I was just keeping you back cuz I had the rest of the day off and wanted to hang out a little. See you around." he said quietly and walked over to the door and opened it for me.

As I left the room, I could hear him yelling at himself, calling himself stupid, lighting something on fire, then just giving up and saying that he was no good for me anyways. I walked back to my dorm silently and as I entered the room, the first thing I saw was Jaune standing at the door waiting for me. He shouted "You were suppose to be back yesterday! This medical report says so! What did he do to you!

"Jaune!" I retorted, "I'm not in the mood for this crap! My business is my own. By the way, don't even bother fighting him tomorrow, he'll just let you win, he's depressed right now. So stop asking me! You'll just make me mad, and I've already hurt enough people's feelings today, don't make me hurt yours too. I slammed the door shut and got ready for bed.

"Wake up!" shouts Nora as she jumps up and down on her bed. Today was saturday and I had to prepare for the dance tomorrow. I had everything planned out for today. First off, I decided to apologize to Pyrros for the night before and then afterwards, we would take an airship back to Vale with team RWBY to shop for dresses and the like. So, once again Ren made breakfast and we parted ways. Jaune got ready, Ren went to take a shower, Nora just sat there and listened to music, and I left for the infirmary. As I approached the infirmary, I noticed some classmate standing guard in front of my former infirmary room. The door seemed different. It was now completely blocked with a giant metal door that looked like it belonged to some vault. As I came closer to the room, the classmate, Wesley I think his name was, came up to me and said

"This room is off limits Pyrrha."

"I'm looking for Dr. Vu," I responded

"Oh yeah, you mean Pyrros? Yeah... he's in there... the whole room's been locked down cuz he burned all the furniture. The insides are fireproof, but the wallpaper and pictures on the wall are bound to burn.

"Step aside," I commanded.

"No can do Pyrrha, his orders. He's my team's leader, can't do anything about it. But, I can get you in for a little something," he said as he winked. Disgusted, I just pushed him aside by his armor with my polarity and was about to reach for the door when I realized that it was piping hot and instead opened it using my semblance. The inside of the room was all set ablaze except for the bed. The walls were on fire, the chairs were on fire, and everything else. But miraculously the bed was fine and atop it laid Pyrros. Somehow he was still alive because I thought fire was fueled by oxygen, but I guess since he could control it, he could somehow get himself oxygen.

"Pyrros! Stop this fire! What's wrong!" I shouted at him. He just laid there and groaned. Slowly the fires went out and he sat up. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot. I slowly walked towards him and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault at all, I'm just stupid and temperamental I guess," he replied.

"You have know idea," I responded half laughing. "So, will you accompany me to this dance?" I asked.

"I'd be obliged to," he happily answered. "One condition though, we have to match. We'll both wear attire infused with fire dust so it has that cool effect. Besides, don't our name's root, pyro, mean fire?" I thought it was a great idea, but finding one at the right price would be the hard part.

When I got back to the JNPR room I heard Jaune talking about his problems with Weiss and decided to listen in on his conversation with Ren. After advising him, he left and Nora said "Practice what you preach Pyrrha."

"I'm not interested in Jaune anymore if that's what your implying," I responded. "There's and old friend from Sanctum I'm going with so if you wondering if I like like Jaune, the answer is no, I only do as a friend."


	4. Set Days (announcementish)

**Schedule**

Because of school going on now I have things to do. So I have organized everything and now have a set date for the release date of each new chapter. For this one, I will release a new one on Mondays and Wednesdays. There will be other stories in the future and set dates for them will be announced later.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't buy it Pyrrha," Nora said.

"I care for Jaune and treat him as a brother, but beyond that, I have no other feelings for him," I retorted.

"I still don't buy it, do you Ren? I refuse to until you bring me some tangible proof.

"Fine! I'll bring you your proof. In fact I'm gonna do it right now!" I shouted. I sprinted out the room, down the hallway and took a sharp turn then arriving at Pyrros' dorm. I couldn't help but to notice that their team name on the door only had three letters. I had originally been on their team at Sanctum until I left for Beacon. They arrived here a few weeks after school began after we already picked teams, so Ozpin allowed them to keep their original one. To my dismay, when I tried to open the door, it was locked. So, I had to use my semblance to unlock it. As soon as I stepped in, I saw that the room was split up into three sections, each a different color. One red, one orange, and one blue. The red section had a giant poster of FC Barcelona's Messi and about seven torches mounted on the wall. On his bed was a stethoscope, a few medical textbooks, medical scrubs and a calculator. This was definitely Pyrros' section. The second had posters of the Tennessee Volunteers football team, muscle cars, and Master Chief from the Halo series. And in the third section was a poster of Fry squinting from Futurama and hundreds of disheveled papers on the bed. Te guys were sitting in front of a TV playing FIFA and yelling at each other not noticing that I had came into the room. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of his collar and blindfolded him.

"I'm gonna lose the El Classico!" he shouted "NO! Have mercy!" As I kidnapped him and dragged him back to my dorm, his friends just laughed and didn't even make an attempt to save him. The whole way back he was hollering and asking questions while also begging to be let go.

"Here's your evidence!" I told Nora. Pyrros just stood there confused as I pulled of his blindfold and kissed him, deeply, slowly, and passionately. When I finished, all they could say was WOAH.

"What's going on?" Pyrros asked.

"Your dating the school's doctor?" Nora asked.

"Wait, wha..." said halfway as I put my hand over his mouth to silent him.

"Yes, we were friends back at Sanctum, but, I wanted to be more than just friends, so here we are," I explained. "I'll explain later... or not and you could just go with it," I whispered into his ear. He just nodded and went with it. "Ok, now if you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to do for the dance, wanna come? I already invited team RWBY."

"Sure," Nora responded.

"Do I have to go? Can I just get back to my game," Pyrros complained.

"Come with me and maybe I'll give you another kiss later," I said bribing him.

Immediately, he said "Nevermind" and followed me. We all met at the airship and headed for Vale.

**Pyrros POV**

Today had been such a blur so far. First I was just playing FIFA with my bros Wesely and Robby. Then I was kidnapped by Pyrrha and kissed. And this wasn't just some normal on the cheek one, this was all like some deep stuff. Then she tells one of her friends that we're dating. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I always had a crush on Pyrrha, but I would kinda like to know before something like this happens. All I really want to do is just go back to my game. But, now that I'm with Pyrrha I guess I have to be loyal I guess and put her first before myself? I really don't know, I'm new at this. Besides, a kiss like that is worth it. As we all got onto the airship, I saw this blondie with these huge... uh... gauntlets, winking at me and occasionally making this purring noise almost. I was just gonna ignore it until one of Pyrrha's friends just had to say "Stop Yang, that's Pyrrha's boyfriend, you better stop of things are gonna go down." I was so embarrassed that I just went into a corner and sat alone. That is until Pyrrha showed up and sat down with me.

"I know your new to this," she said. "If it makes you feel any better, I told Nora to keep her mouth shut about that. Say something. I'm sorry okay. It was just Nora, she kept saying that I liked Jaune and I told her she was wrong, but she wouldn't believe it unless I had proof. I always had a crush on you Vu. Ever since you lit yourself on fire."

"Yeah, it's fine," I responded. "I always liked you too. Like a lot, but I never had the balls to say so especially with the other two teasing me all time. I really hope we have a good relationship though. I'm looking forward to all the weird things we encounter along the way."

"You're not really good at this at all," Pyrrha said.

"Well, that really helps my self esteem."

"C'mon, just hold my hand and lets talk to some of my friends. Don't worry, I don't bite."


	6. Chapter 5

**I forgot yesterday so here's one today. I'm gonna move the release date to friday so I have more time to write. Plus there's school.**

**Chapter 5**

**Pyrros POV**

"What's the plan now?" I asked.

"I'm hungry!" Nora complained.

"So I guess we grab a bite first and then do our shopping," Ruby said. "So where do you guys wanna eat?"

After a few minutes, we finally decided on Chik Fil A. So, I quickly searched it on my phone, and got directions to the nearest one. We quickly ordered and ate our food so that we would have more time to shop. Once we left the third store, I realized what a mistake I have made. I had become their sweathog following them around carrying their bags. By the 10th store, I was carrying about 15-20 bags. Turns out, Weiss could have called up one of her butler people to take all the bags and bring them to Beacon hours ago. After I couldn't hold anymore they went to Ren. Us poor guys, we're just slaves.

"So, wanna go dress shopping yet?" Yang asked.

"What!" Ren and I shouted.

"Yeah, we were just warming up, the main event is now," Weiss clarified.

I was so tired of carrying al this stuff, I just wanted to sit down right then and there and sleep.

"So, we'll split up into two groups and meet up at 4:00 at the airship center. We'll get Weiss butler to get the things back to Beacon and we'll continue from there." Yang said. "Any requests before we begin?"

"I don't want Pyrros to see my dress ahead of the dance so keep us in separate groups," Pyrrha said.

With that, we parted ways. Nora, Ren, Ruby, and Pyrrha in one group and Yang, Blake ,Weiss and myself in the other. As soon as we lost sight of the other group, Yang pinned me to the wall and whispered in my ear "Your gonna regret dating Pyrrha, I'm gonna torture you until you give in to me." I was so confused at this point. Yang had never shown any sign of affection in the past and then she randomly starts flirting with me, and now she'd threatening me.

"Please don't make me carry any more bags!" I begged.

"Don't worry," she replied. "Bags won't be the first of your worries." We walked around for awhile going from store to store. I didn't really end up doing anything but carrying bags until we ran into the only men's formal attire store in the entire shopping center. Browsing around for awhile, I didn't really see anything but suits. I wanted to stand out, be a little different. I wanted a trench coat, but all I could find were suit, suits, and suits until I got lost some how and found a rack of trench coats in the far back of the store. They were all dusty and old, but I'll have to make do. There were only about five or six and they were mostly just plain black or brown. I dug around for a little longer but Weiss started complaining, so I had to quicken my pace. That's when I found something shoved in the corner.

"YES!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" retorted Weiss. I had found this old red leather trench coat just like the one I've always dreamed of. (Imagine the one Starlord wore in Guardian of the Galaxy) All I had to do now was go to a dust store and get red dust (fire) infused into the ends of it, but Weiss got impatient and decided to do it herself. I was the happiest guy in the world right nothing could've gone wrong. But I jinxed myself.

When we met up at the airship center, everyone was excited and sharing what they got but Pyrrha and myself. That's when it all happened. I got a call from my younger sister who I have not heard from in years. Something was clearly wrong.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but mom died. She was coming home from work and was hit by a semi. Good thing that it wasn't her fault. The semi ran a red light. The funeral will be on monday, come as soon as you can." my sister said.

"Shit!" I shouted as I threw the phone. "Damn it! Why!"

Immediately Pyrrha rushed over to me and asked what was wrong.

"Some dumbass ran a red light!" I shouted. "He hit my mom! I'm sorry Pyrrha, but I can't go to the dance with you." I stormed on the airship and it left right away. I quickly packed all my necessities and got back on the airship. When I arrived back at Vale, I quickly hailed a cab and went to a garage I rented to keep my car in. I opened up the garage and there it was my car, the Firebolt. I had gotten it when I left Mistral for Vale to attend Beacon, so not long ago. It was the fastest car in the world and it resembles a 2014Corvette Stingray, but better in every way. Mine was a bright blood red color with fire decals all over it. It had a full red leather interior and racing seat-belts and used stick shift like the old cars. I always preferred it I don't know why. I got in and sped away towards Mistral. (If you didn't know, Sanctum was in Mistral)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The past few chapters were kinda crappy in my opinion. There's been too much OOC and I've been writing them quickly because I don't really have time, given that schools back now. And I get carried away describing random things that are completely unnecessary that just are there for no reason. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm new to publishing, so if anyone has any advice or ideas, I'd be happy to use it or take it into consideration.**

**Pyrrha POV**

I was distraught. My boyfriend had just left for his mother's funeral with saying a word. Not one goodbye. Not that I blame him or anything. I would just like to have heard a quick goodbye or see yah later of something. Now I would go to the dance alone, or maybe not at all. As soon as the airship landed, I sprinted back to my dorm and slammed the door. When I entered the room, there was Jaune. He was sitting there reading is X-Ray and Vav comic.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" I responded.

"Seriously though, you can just tell me, I'll deal with whoever hurt you."

"I said it was nothing!" I shouted. "Sorry, can you can just give me some privacy." As he left, I laid there on the bed thinking. I understand why Jaune cares for me and the rest of the team, he's just trying to be a good leader, but he's kinda taking it too far. He's stepping in and trying to stand up for us rather than us doing it for ourselves. It's sweet of him, but it's beginning to intrude my privacy. Then my mind quickly swapped subjects. I was thinking of Pyrros now. I felt sorry for him. Loosing a family member and everything. I sat there and contemplated about the situation. That's when I realized, I was just being selfish.

I called Pyrros and after the third ring, he picked up.

"Hey, Pyrrha, sorry for leaving without a single goodbye. I was just so torn at the time. I've had time to think it over."

"It's okay," I responded. "Your mother's more important. But, I'm still mad at you." I said.

"Pyrrha, I want you to go to the dance still, even without me. Enjoy yourself, hang out with your friends, even dance with someone maybe, I'll be fine with it. As long as it isn't that Cardin guy. He's a dick. Just don't mention this to anyone for me kay?" he asked.

"No problem. See you in a few day." I replied.

On Sunday, the dance went as well as I expected. Maybe even a little better because Jaune wore a dress.(If you haven't seen episode 7 to see what goes on at the dance yet, go watch it! What are you doing reading this right now. This fits around the actual episodes, so go watch it.) Every night, I would call Pyrros and tell him about the day until he got home. And within no time, he would back here with me.

**Wednesday**

Today was the day, Pyrros would finally be back. All she had to do was make it through the day until about lunch.

She woke up to the sound of Nora shouting "Pancakes! Pancakes! Come on Ren make pancakes!" I don't understand how she could eat pancakes for breakfast everyday without getting tired of them surely I was already. I heard a groan from the corner and saw Jaune wake up.

"So, I'm not the only one she woke up," I said.

"Nora, could you please be quiet for five more minutes?" Jaune asked as he went back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't. Class starts in an 1 hour, so you better get ready and eat breakfast," I ordered.

"Pancakes!" Nora squeaked again.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go to the cafeteria today," Jaune said as he got ready. I agreed with him, pancakes were getting dull to me after the second week of eating them in a row. After we finished getting ready, we made our way to the cafeteria in silence. Things were beginning to fell awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, how are things going with Weiss?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, I've officially decided to give up on girls, if Neptune make Weiss happy, them that's what matters. As long as she's happy, I'm fine." he replied. "I've decided to use my confidence for something else other than asking girls out, to help me in the battlefield. I think I can finally take one of Cardin's cronies!" he acclaimed.

"That's good, you should set up a sparring match in Prof. Goodwitch's class." And so he did. As soon as he spotted Prof. Goodwitch, he asked her to arrange a match for him in her class. He was matched with Russel Thrush and would be the first match of the day.


	8. Sorry

Sorry for the no new chapter this Friday or at all this weekend. I've just been so caught up in a lot of things. I garuntee there'll be one next friday.


	9. Chapter 7

**Because school is back into full swing, I really don't have time to get a new chapter in on Friday all the time. So if it does not come out Friday night, then it probably will Saturday. THis one was abnormally late because I had many things to attend to this weekend. Sorry.**

**Chapter 7**

**Pyrrha POV**

The day went on as usual. Kids sleeping through Prof. Port's stories and Prof. Oobleck's only thing I had on my mind, wes Jaune's match later on today. This was his chance to test his mettle, to implement all I have taught him so far into combat. I was beginning to fell nervous for him. Maybe even more so than he was for himself. Any member of team CRDL was shifty, I wouldn't be so sure that one of them wouldn't pull a fast one to guarantee Russle's win. Jaune can handle himself right, he wouldn't be utterly crushed, would he? These thoughts just went through my head over and over again until Prof. Goodwitch's class came.

"Today we will just be sparring to prepare for the Vytal tournament," Prof. Goodwitch announced. "Let's get started. First up Jaune Arc vs. Russell Thrush." Jaune walked on to the arena floor as proud as he could be. He didn't seen to show any signs of nervousness. He just smile and looked up at our team.

"Begin!" the huntress shouted. As soon as they heard her cue for them to begin, Jaune immediately took a defensive position as Russell bolted towards him. As soon as he was in range, Jaune lunged forward at Russell and shield bashed him, sending him stumbling back.

"Impressive," I thought. "But not what I would have done. Whatever, I'll let him fight his own style." Russell charged at him again, but this time came down hard with both his knifes instead of slashing. Jaune, instead of using his shield, blocked him with his sword. First mistake. As soon as he brought his sword up, he was kneed in the chest sending him back a few feet. Russell charged at hi again, not allowing him to rest. He attempted to slash at him but his strike was blocked by Jaune's shield. Jaune pushed his arm away with his shield, and elbowed Russell in the face knocking him out cold. "That was quick," I thought.

Just as Prof Goodwitch began to announce the victor, she was cut off by Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing jumping down from the audience, without asking her permission to back up their teamate, and attacking Jaune. "Ma'am!" I shouted, but no reply. The professor just igonored me and continued to observe the match.

"What! This isn't fair!" shouted Jaune as the two bullies jumped down. Jaune's eyes darted over to Cardin and glared at him.

Cardin shook his head innocently and mouthed "I had nothing to do with this."

As the two continuously bombarded Jaune with attacks, Jaune used all his strength to parry them. To my suprise, he was holding up pretty well. Jaune spartan kicked Dove back as Sky jumped at him. Seeing that his head was exposed, Jaune slammed his shield into his face, making him collaspe like a load of bricks. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Russell getting up. "Great!" he thought. The three bullies regrouped and charged at Jaune all at once. Dove, ran in head first thinking that he could get a slash on Jaune. Instead, Jaune barrel rolled out of his path and cut him in the back. Dove slammed into the wall and was down for good now. His aura had gone far into the red. He was out for good. Just as he turned around, Russell brought his arms up to get in a downwards strike on Jaune. Thinking fast, Jaune uppercutted him with his shield arm sending him flying back 3 feet. Russell was now out too. Unfortunately, before he could recuperate, Sky threw his halberd at Jaune with the extra boost from the kickback from firinig the weapon. The halberd rammed into Jaune's shield brusing his arm. As Jaune shouted in pain, Sky spun his halderd around knocking his shield out of the way with the butt of the shaft. The he proceeded to smack Jaune in the face with it as he brought it back around.

At this point, Jaune was so sore and tired, but he seemed to not give up. With only his sword in his good arm, he used all his strength to finish off Sky. He ran at him and brought his sword down hoping that he would slash his chest. But Sky was quick and blocked it with the shaft of his weapon. Thinking fast, Jaune brought up his knee, hitting the halberd, and making it fly out of Sky's hands. As it fell, Jaune dropped his sword, grabbed the halberd in mid air, and with all his strength threw the halberd at Sky, making him collide into that wall. Jaune sprinted tpwards him with nothing but his fists. Sky was now against the wall, and Jaune tried to swing a punch at him. Sky was fast and brought up his arm to block it, but Jaune was faster and as soon as he knocked Skky's arm out of the way, Jaune grabbed his head and slammed it against his knee, knocking Sky out cold.

Jaune turned around, and emerged victorious. A roar came from the crowed, and every one chanted "Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!" He looked so proud of himself, and I was too. I had taught him well, and know he seemed to be able to take care of himself. When June came out of the locker room, and ran over to hug him, but as I got close, I noticed how hot and sweaty he was and decided against it. We joined the rest of the team and just sat by and observed the rest of the matches for the day.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Pyrrha POV**

"Next match," Prof. Goodwitch began. "Any takers?" She asked.

And from the entrance of the room, a voice rang out "I'm up for it! Anyone wanna challenge the pyromaster? I will burn you to the ground!"

"Pyrros!" I shouted as i ran over to him and gave him a big hugged.

"Well that happend," he said. "So anyone?"

Yang stood up in the middle of the audience and accepted his challenge. "Ok, you think you can burn better than me mister 'pyromaster' " she mocked. "We'll see about that!" And with that she left for the locker room.

"How was it I?" asked Pyrros.

"I don't really wanna talk about that right now." he responded. "On the plus side, I got this new trench coat slash duster thing!" he said enthusiastically. I just frowned at him. We were not to show our outfits to each other until the next dance. I guess he just forgot. "What?" he asked cluelessly. I stomped on his foot with my heel and left for my seat. "OWWW!" he bellowed. "I needed that for soccer."

"You're a 'doctor'," I retorted. "You can take care of yourself." I scoffed. As he hobbled to the locker rooms, I walked over to my seat and made a bet with the gang. "50 lien he gets destroyed by Yang." I challenged.

"You have no faith in your boyfriend." said Blake.

"Yang will pulverize him!" Ruby shouted.

After a few minutes, both people were ready to fight. "Begin!" announced the professor.

Immediately, Yang was struck in the chest with a fireball. As she got back up from the blow, she was it again by two other. Pyrros continued to launch fireballs at her from both his hands and feet. (Imagine him as a fire bender from Avatar the Last Airbender.) As everyone could see, Yang was getting tired of this. Little did he know of her semblance. Yang was going to destroy him.

**Yang POV**

He was going to regret all his descisions once I was done with him. Shame, I could've sparred him the pain if he would just have not gone out with Pyrrha to begin with. Why her of all people. He was so hot though. With his stupid duster to his stupid jet black hair with the stupid red streak at the end of his bangs where it made a point right on his temple when swept to the side, to everything. Nah, I'll just destroy him. He'll come to me, in time. Quickly, I became bored of being hit again and again. This time, as he shot a fireball at me, I rolled out of the way and returned fire. He stuck out his left arm, and a shield of fire wsa formed from this gauntlet on his arm. Crap, this was gonna be harder than I thought. I launched myself at him putting in all my effort at the time.

**Pyrros POV**

Shit, she was coming right at me what do I do what do I do! She came hurdling I couldn't react in time to parry her so I just stuck my shield in front of me. she collided with the shield and sent me flying into the wall. Damn she was strong! as she backed up, I branished my sword and the red blade ignited. The blade was now flaming, and searing hot. It was a doubled edge sword, witha blade about 2 1/2 ft. long. The sword was simply magnificent. The cross guard was shaped like two dragon head's, and the middle was shaped like a the fire of a bon-fire(exclude the wood). The handle was wrapped in red leather, and the pommel was just shaped like a flame. (Imagine Eragon's sword from the movie but with a pommel shaped like a flame as well as the center of the crossguard.)

I slashed my sword through the air, sending and arc of frie at her. Once agian she douged it and ran at me. She swung a few punches at me, but I swiftly parried the and striked back. Nothing intense happened for minutes, this cycle just repeated a few times, but each time, she seemed to be getting more energy and stronger. She wasn't very skilled though. Even with thoses extra amounts of energy she put in. She really didnt do much. But, within a few minutes everything went south. I was not expecting any of this, her aura bar had gon down to yellow where mine was still in the green. She threw another punch at me, but, this time insstead of parrying it with my sword, I shield bashed her, and the force spun her around. This was the perfect time to strike. I slashed at her, and I noticed, I had cut of a few inches of her hair, and singed the end. As soon as she turned around and notices the strands of hair fall, she went beserke. She let out a loud shout and at this point, I was just confused so I just stood there. Big mistake. she uppercutted me straight in the jaw sending me flying to the other side of the areana. While I was still in mid-air, she jumped up, and punched me in the stomach, slamming me into the ground. When she landed, she got on top of me and just continuously threw punches at my face. I could barely block them. I struggled to get her off, but at this point, I had no energy do do anything. My aura had quickly dropped into the red. I got my arm free as she pinned me to the ground and continued to punch me. As I tried to block the hits with one hand, I gave one of my teamates a signal. From the crowd, I saw Wesley look at the professor, and imediately, she nodded, giving him permision to jump in. He vaulted over the railing, and while dropping, he pulled out his weapon, a crossbow, xiphos hybrid, and shot a crossbow bolt at Yang. It didn't exactlly his her. It just splices off another few inches of her hair. Somehow she noticed this and turned around, sprinted ofer to Wesley, and kneed him in the jaw knocking him back a few feet. As he fell, she slammed her fist into him with all her strength and sent him flying into the wall, instantaneously knocking him out, and putting his aura into the red. She turned around and pounce back on me. My aura was almost out, and to make things worse. She pinned me down differently. Now she was backwards (69 ;) and started punching me in the balls. "Damn! Will! you! please! stop! Come! on! Pro! fes! sor! fo! ul!" I shouted as she punched me in the balls over and over again, until my aura went out and I lost.

"And that's the match!" Professor Goodwitch announced as I layed there groaning in pain.

A few minutes later.

"Looks like I've won!" boasted Yang. "What's my prize?"

"What?" I groaned. "Whatever"

"Ok! In that case." She gagged me and blind folded me as I shouted "NO! Nooooo!"

I didn't know what happend after she took me except she dragged me somewhere. The rest of the day was not going to be pleasant, and I knew it.


	11. Sorry again

Again, I'm sorry for not releasing anything this week at all. I've been caught up in extra curricular stuff. So, now because of school and things like that, I've decided to cut down the number of releases to once a week on monday instead of twice.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Pyrrha POV**

"Class dismissed." professor said.

"Well, anyone seen Pyrros or Yang yet?" I asked. Everyone just shook their heads. I hope he's fine.

"Hey, wait," Ruby began. "I just got a message. 'Don't come back to our room until I message you again. 3 Yang' Well, ok I guess. Whatcha guys wanna do now?"

"Something doesn't seem right. Yang's never secretive about anything. Lets go check on her." Blake responded. So we left for the dorms. On our way there, we ran into Sun and Neptune.

"Wasup guyz?" Sun asked.

"Nothing really we're just going back to our rooms." Blake answered.

"You never do much Blakey," Sun retorted.

"Don't ever call me that again." she said as she scowled. Neptune looked a Jaune like he was asking for apporval or something. And wierd enough, I noticed Jaune nod at him. Subsequently, I saw Neptune walk over to Weiss and give her a hug as well as put his arm around her. Wierd.

"So, wanna hang out for a while?" Neptune asked. "Go back to the cafeteria and just hang, go watch back in Vale, play some sports on that newly made field? Anything?"

"Wait, there's a field for sports?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, it's for the soccer team they're trying to form. I heard it gonna be co-ed."

"AWW, COOL! I'm a great centre back! I gotta get into this." Jaune shouted. With that, Jaune left with Neptune and Sun along with just about everyone else. I was left with only Ruby. We continued to go to team RWBY's dorm.

**Pyrros POV**

10 minutes ago.

When professor finally brought the match to an end, I hobbled back to locker rooom to gather all my belongings. As I left to go back to the seats, someone suddenly grabbed my by the collar and pulled me into the girl's locker room. To my dismay, it was still Yang.

"Looks like I've won!" boasted Yang. "What's my prize?"

"What?" I groaned. "Whatever"

"Ok! In that case." She gagged me and blind folded me as I shouted "NO! Nooooo!"

Unfortunately, the sound was muffled, so no one could hear me. I struggled against her, but, she was using her semblance, and at this point she was still very very strong. I continued to struggle and attempt to call for help.

"My gosh! Will you stop being such a pussy!" she shouted. She removed her belt and used it as handcuffs. I knew I couldn't do anything now, so I just hoped for the best and went with it. Lucky for her, class was still going on so she could sneek back to her roo without being caught. When we made it to her room, she threw me on her bed and strapped my arms to the sides of the bed.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either you keep quiet when I ungag you and let me do whatever I want to you, or I can beat you until you comply. You lost, now you will comply, or else." She ungagged me, and I just remained silent. "I take it you want the easy way." Pyrrha was not going to be happy about this. "First thing's first, that shirt needs to be off." She untied me and pulled it off and tied me back up again. "Time to get started!" she said as she pounced. There was only one thing racing through my head at the time. Shit.


End file.
